Encore un sabre laser de perdu
by Iroko
Summary: Qui-Gon ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Obi-Wan a égaré ou endommagé son sabre-laser. Exaspéré, il en laisse échapper une remarque grossière qui va les mener vers une relation interdite et sulfureuse


Blabla de l'auteur : ces histoires de sabres perdus me sont montées à la tête...

 **Encore un sabre laser de perdu**

Obi-Wan a encore perdu son sabre-laser. Qui-Gon ne compte plus le nombre de fois où son padawan a égaré ou endommagé l'arme pourtant essentielle pour un Jedi. Exaspéré, il en laisse échapper une remarque grossière :

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu devrais te l'enfoncer dans le cul pour ne plus le perdre !

À sa surprise, Obi-Wan rougit à ses paroles, mais pas de honte. Qui-Gon a clairement senti de... l'excitation ? avant que la panique d'essayer de camoufler ses émotions prenne le dessus. Le saisissant par l'épaule, il sent son Padawan se dérober avec un flash de désir à son toucher. Oubliant le respect de la vie privée, il force les barrières mentales d'Obi-Wan pour découvrir que celui-ci éprouve du désir à son encontre, et même de l'amour. Et qu'il a très envie que Qui-Gon lui enfonce autre chose qu'un sabre-laser dans le cul.

L'idée enflamme Qui-Gon qui, sous ses dehors flegmatiques et impassibles, dissimule des désirs charnels assez conséquents. Et Obi-Wan a peuplé certains de ses fantasmes. Jusqu'à présent il a toujours fait attention à ne rien laisser filtrer et à se comporter en Maître modèle - même si sa définition est différente de celle du conseil, ou même de ce qu'Obi-Wan idéalise. Mais puisque son padawan partage ses penchants, il n'y a plus à se retenir.

Profitant qu'ils soient à l'abri de leurs quartiers, Qui-Gon ne perd pas un instant. Au diable le Code, ils sont tous deux adultes et consentants - même s'il ne va pas laisser le temps à la partie sérieuse psycho-rigide d'Obi-Wan d'émerger. Il plaque sans ménagement son padawan contre un mur et entreprend de lui soutirer tout l'oxygène du cerveau en lui dévorant la bouche. En même temps il projette dans le lien entre eux tout le désir qu'il éprouve pour le jeune homme. Le résultat est à la hauteur : Obi-Wan gémit entre ses bras, complètement abandonné à ses soins alors que son cerveau semble fondre sous le plaisir montant.

Qui-Gon détache d'une manière experte la ceinture du plus jeune et écarte les pans de la tunique qui lui dissimule l'objet de sa convoitise. À peine a-t-il libéré l'excitation frémissante qu'il s'agenouille pour l'engloutir, faisant naître un nouveau gémissement torride dans la gorge de son padawan. Le Maître déguste avec délectation la chair chaude qui continue de gonfler sur sa langue. Et ses doigts caressent les alentours, appréciant de sentir la peau sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses trembler à leur passage, la verge tressauter quand il malaxe les bourses, et le sentiment d'impatience mêlé d'appréhension lorsqu'il glisse un doigt contre l'ouverture encore inviolée. Pour l'instant. Mais d'abord il compte bien déguster sa sucette jusqu'à en avoir tiré la dernière goutte de jus.

Quand Obi-Wan jouit, c'est avec une force et un abandon qui régale la vue de Qui-Gon autant que son égo. Ramassant le padawan groggy, il le ramène dans sa chambre, ignorant sa propre érection le temps d'aller chercher un baume dans la salle de bain. Il rejoint ensuite Obi-Wan sur le lit, se déshabillant avant de faire de même avec son padawan, avec délicatesse pour ne pas trop troubler son bien-être post-coïtal. Il se colle ensuite contre son dos, savourant l'étreinte peau contre peau et commençant à se frotter contre ses fesses.

Quand Obi-Wan semble réagir à nouveau à ses attentions, Qui-Gon attrape de baume et en enduit ses doigts. Puis il commence à le préparer, frétillant d'anticipation alors qu'il écarte les chairs et sent la pression qui l'accueillera bientôt. Quand il lui semble avoir étiré au minimum souhaitable l'antre de sa damnation, Qui-Gon allonge son padawan sur le dos et se place au-dessus de lui. Pour cette première fois il vaut mieux qu'il puisse facilement juger de comment Obi-Wan supporte la pénétration.

Et si il est attentif au ressenti de son padawan, il se délecte aussi de la moindre de ses expressions alors qu'il s'insinue lentement en lui. C'est presque aussi bon de le cajoler pour l'aider à s'adapter que de s'enfoncer en lui. Le souffle d'Obi-Wan est saccadé, il a du mal à gérer toutes les sensations qui l'assaillent. Le membre de Qui-Gon est si chaud, et si gros... L'écartement est inconfortable et la crainte de la douleur lui fait souhaiter que son Maître ralentisse. Mais en même temps la sensation d'avoir son Maître en lui - l'idée, même - est enivrante et lui fait désirer plus. Il frétille d'anticipation en attendant le moment où l'homme sera entièrement en lui.

Les caresses de Qui-Gon finissent par porter leurs fruits, Obi-Wan se détendant à nouveau, et les lents aller-retours l'entraînent de plus en plus loin au creux de son padawan. Jusqu'à ce que ses bourses arrivent en contact avec l'épiderme sensible. Les deux Jedi tremblent de se sentir aussi proches, aussi emboîtés. Dans un sursaut le Maître se presse encore davantage contre son padawan dont les jambes se relèvent contre ses flancs. Et il l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Être ainsi unis est une sensation exaltante et la légendaire impassibilité de Qui-Gon en prend un sérieux coup.

Le besoin de respirer les force à s'écarter et le Maître Jedi en profite pour commencer à bouger. Il savoure comme les chairs de son padawan se resserrent en tentant vainement de le retenir et comme elles s'écartent à nouveau avec une résistance délicieuse quand il s'enfonce langoureusement. C'est bien meilleur que dans ses fantasmes, meilleur que l'étreinte solitaire et incomplète de sa main droite. Il n'est pas prêt de renoncer à ces nouvelles pratiques. Obi-Wan est sien et il fera en sorte de le lui rappeler souvent.

Le plaisir s'intensifie à chaque mouvement et Qui-Gon accélère, tout en saisissant la verge tressautante de son padawan, lui arrachant un gémissement des plus érotiques. Le Maître sourit malicieusement et s'échine à bichonner tous les points érogènes d'Obi-Wan, sentant avec satisfaction le plaisir monter en vagues. Quand celui-ci atteint son apogée, Obi-Wan se redresse sous l'afflux avant de retomber sur le matelas et Qui-Gon se retrouve emporté par le courant, relâchant son écume à l'intérieur de son padawan.

Leurs souffles lourds s'apaisent peu à peu alors que les brumes de l'orgasme se dissipent, les laissant savourer leur proximité et le contact peau contre peau. Obi-Wan se sent complet et satisfait. Mais leur étreinte ne semble pas avoir suffi à son Maître qui le retourne sur le ventre et le prend par derrière. Le padawan ne proteste pas, il a déjà joui deux fois contrairement à Qui-Gon et puis il n'a rien contre du rab. Sentir son Maître en lui est si bon. Être écarté, possédé... Lui qui a toujours craint que Qui-Gon ne l'ait pris comme padawan que par sens du devoir face à un initié un minimum prometteur qui l'avait sauvé. Maintenant il sait, il **sent** que Qui-Gon le désire avec une force égale à la sienne.

Les va-et-vients sont plus fougueux et les sensations sont différentes dans cette position. La verge d'Obi-Wan frotte contre le matelas et il sent Qui-Gon peser sur lui à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce. Il y a aussi une impression d'être dominé qui l'excite et ne pas pouvoir voir Qui-Gon fait qu'il se concentre davantage sur ce qu'il ressent. Et le plaisir est si intense qu'il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il atteigne à nouveau l'orgasme. Dans un grognement Qui-Gon jouit encore une fois en lui, son sperme débordant pour couler le long de ses cuisses.

Obi-Wan grimace en constatant à quel point il est poisseux. Magnanime, Qui-Gon lui propose de prendre une douche et se propose pour l'aider vu comme ses jambes tremblent encore après ses assauts. Son padawan accepte avec soulagement... et se rend compte trop tard que c'était un piège. La douche fait assurément partie des fantasmes de son Maître et il va finir par ne plus du tout tenir sur ses jambes. Pas que ça gêne Qui-Gon qui semble le porter sans trop d'effort. Mais Obi-Wan le soupçonne d'utiliser la Force. Jusqu'où ira-t-il s'il profane ainsi l'énergie cosmique pour une utilisation aussi vulgaire que soutenir sa stamina ? Sa question a beau être silencieuse, son Maître ne tarde pas à lui montrer quelques échantillons supplémentaires de son imagination débridée. Obi-Wan commence à s'inquiéter d'où cela va se terminer.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient de repos, Qui-Gon a épuisé Obi-Wan en l'assaillant une bonne partie de la nuit. Et le padawan croise les doigts pour que personne ne vienne leur rendre visite. Qui-Gon a insisté pour qu'il déjeune sur ses genoux. Nu. Avec ses muscles endoloris et son état de fatigue, Obi-Wan doute de pouvoir faire autre chose que s'étaler par terre, s'il doit tenter de gagner l'abri de sa chambre au moindre bruit de sonnette. Obi-Wan n'en revient pas que son Maître partage ses sentiments. Encore moins avec une telle fougue. Mais surtout il ne se serait jamais attendu à des fantasmes aussi osés de la part d'un Jedi - après tout l'ordre interdit l'attachement et déconseille les relations charnelles comme elles peuvent y mener.

Quelques temps plus tard, Obi-Wan reste sidéré à quel point son Maître est un pervers, et il se demande parfois s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il cache mieux ses sentiments. Surtout que son Maître aime lui faire travailler le contrôle de lui-même en ayant des jouets sexuels en lui lors de missions diplomatiques calmes, et que pour des plus mouvementées il insiste à le fourrer avec un petit sabre-laser de secours au cas où il perdrait encore le sien. Mais Obi-Wan est sûr qu'il ne s'agit que de prétextes pour qu'il soit à tout moment ouvert et lubrifié pour que son Maître le fourre - ce qui arrive quasi-quotidiennement. Surtout que ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois où il a perdu son sabre. 

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
